User blog:BoogieMango/Action Movie Polls
LIGHTS!!!! CAMERA!!!! ACTION MOVIES!!!! Favorite Indiana Jones movie? Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) Favorite Star Wars Original Trilogy movie? Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) Favorite Star Wars Prequel Trilogy movie? Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) Episode III: Revenge of the Sith(2005) Favorite Bourne movie? The Bourne Identity (2002) The Bourne Supremacy (2004) The Bourne Ultimatum (2007) The Bourne Legacy (2012) Favorite James Bond movie? Dr. No (1962-Sean Connery) From Russia With Love (1963-Sean Connery) Goldfinger (1964-Sean Connery) Thunderball (1965-Sean Connery) You Only Live Twice (1967-Sean Connery) On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969-George Lazenby) Diamonds Are Forever (1971-Sean Connery) Live and Let Die (1973-Roger Moore) The Man with the Golden Gun (1974-Roger Moore) The Spy Who Loved Me (1977-Roger Moore) Moonraker (1979-Roger Moore) For Your Eyes Only (1981-Roger Moore) Octopussy (1983-Roger Moore) A View to a Kill (1985-Roger Moore) The Living Daylights (1987-Timothy Dalton) Licence to Kill (1989-Timothy Dalton) GoldenEye (1995-Pierce Brosnan) Tomorrow Never Dies (1997-Pierce Brosnan) The World is Not Enough (1999-Pierce Brosnan) Die Another Day (2002-Pierce Brosnan) Casino Royale (2006-Daniel Craig) Quantum of Solace (2008-Daniel Craig) Skyfall (2012-Daniel Craig) Favorite Die Hard movie? Die Hard (1988) Die Hard 2 (1990) Die Hard with a Vengeance (1995) Live Free or Die Hard (2007) A Good Day to Die Hard (2013) Favorite Lord of the Rings movie? The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) The Two Towers (2002) The Return of the King(2003) Including: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) Favorite Transformers movie? Transformers(2007) Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen''(2009) Transformers: Dark of the Moon''(2011) Favorite The Chronicles of Narnia movie? The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) Prince Caspian (2008) Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010) Favorite Mission: Impossible movie? Mission: Impossible (1996) Mission: Impossible II (2000) Mission: Impossible III (2006) Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011) Favorite Jurassic Park movie? Jurassic Park (1993) The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) Jurassic Park III(2001) Favorite Rocky movie? Rocky (1976) Rocky II (1979) Rocky III (1982) Rocky IV (1985) Rocky V (1990) Rocky Balboa(2006) Favorite Planet of the Apes movie? Planet of the Apes (1968) Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) Conquest of the Planet of the Apes (1972) Battle for the Planet of the Apes (1973) Planet of the Apes (2001) Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) Favorite Pirates of the Caribbean movie? Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011) Favorite Matrix movie? The Matrix (1999) The Matrix Reloaded (2003) The Matrix Revolutions (2003) The Animatrix (2003) Favorite Terminator movie? The Terminator(1984) Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) Terminator Salvation (2009) Favorite Star Trek movie? Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (1982) Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (1986) Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) Generations (1994) First Contact (1996) Insurrection (1998) Nemesis (2002) Star Trek (2009) Star Trek: Into Darkness (2013) Favorite Sherlock Holmes movie? Sherlock Holmes (2009) Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011) Favorite Superman movie? Superman (1978) Superman II (1981) Superman III (1983) Supergirl (1984) Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987) Superman Returns (2006) Man of Steel (2013) Favorite Batman movie? Batman (1989) Batman Returns (1992) Batman: Mask of the Phantasm(1993) Batman Forever(1995) Batman & Robin (1997) Batman Begins(2005) The Dark Knight (2008) The Dark Knight Rises (2012) EXTRA Favorite Pixar movie? Toy Story (1995) A Bug's Life (1998) Toy Story 2 (1999) Monsters, Inc. (2001) Finding Nemo (2003) The Incredibles (2004) Cars (2006) Ratatouille (2007) WALL-E (2008) Up (2009) Toy Story 3 (2010) Cars 2 (2011) Brave (2012) Monster's University (2013) Category:Blog posts